TAR-21
The TAR-21, referred to as Tavor within game files, is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the campaign, it is used heavily by the Russian military and Task Force 141. It is available in all missions involving Russian Ultranationalists and members of Task Force 141. In the campaign and Special Ops, this weapon is always seen with optics attached. It can be fitted with a regular Red Dot Sight, unlike in multiplayer, the MARS Sight, Holographic Sight, ACOG Scope and Thermal Scope. Multiplayer The TAR-21 is unlocked at level 20 in multiplayer. It uses a 30 round magazine. Unsuppressed, it deals 40 damage at close and medium range, and 30 at long range. Suppressed, the 40 damage only applies at close range. Therefore, without Stopping Power, it kills in three to four shots, unless shooting through cover or at enemies using Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller. Stopping Power reduces this to a two to three shot kill. The TAR-21 is a very powerful weapon; it has the second highest damage per second among assault rifles, boasting high damage and a high rate of fire. The TAR-21's DPS is rivaled only by the FAL and burst fire weapons, as well as the F2000 with Stopping Power. Its advantages, however, are mitigated by its moderately high recoil compared to most of the assault rifles. However, this can easily be remedied by burst-firing where necessary. The TAR-21 has a moderate reload speed at 2.5 second partial reload and a 3.15 second empty reload. This may make Sleight of Hand necessary for some who are bothered by the reload speed, but other players may prefer Scavenger, especially on classes that don't use Stopping Power and thus take more shots to kill. It is also possible to shorten the reload to two seconds by reload canceling, which again can make Scavenger all the more useful. The TAR-21's iron sights are clear, but can be off-putting due to the large ghost ring. In multiplayer, the Red Dot Sight attachment is replaced by the MARS Sight, which uses a much smaller, circular frame instead of the standard Red Dot Sight. It is bulky when not aiming down it and reflects light, which can sometimes make aiming difficult. However, using a MARS sight along with a Heartbeat Sensor is useful as aiming down the sights gives the player the largest view of the sensor of any weapon. In Hardcore game modes, the TAR-21 is capable of one shot kills without Stopping Power, unless firing through cover or at a player using Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller. This combined with its high rate of fire makes it very useful for engaging several enemies at once. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight (Only available in the campaign and Spec Ops and "Museum".) *MARS Sight (More common version of RDS, standard in multiplayer) *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines Gallery File:TAR-21 MW2.png|The TAR-21 in first-person. TAR-21 Iron Sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. TAR-21 Reload MW2.png|Reloading the TAR-21. TAR-21 Cocking MW2.png|Cocking the TAR-21. TAR-21 RDS MW2.png|A TAR-21 with the Red Dot Sight, found in "Museum". TAR-21 Urban Silencer Holographic MW2.png|The TAR-21 with a Holographic Sight, Silencer and Urban Camouflage in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The TAR-21 was cut from the game, however, textures and unused menu icon can be found in game files. TAR-21_cut_texture_MW3.png TAR-21_cut_menu_icon_MW3.png Call of Duty: Black Ops II The TAR-21 was available in an early build of the game, but was cut from the final version, having been replaced by the MTAR. It can also be seen on the icons of the Secondary Gunfighter wildcard and the Gun Nut achievement/trophy. Attachments *Reflex Sight *ACOG Scope Gallery TAR-21 ACOG beta BOII.png|The TAR-21 in an early build of Black Ops II, with the killfeed icon for TAR-21 in the left TAR-21 Pick-up icon beta BOII.png|Pick-up icon seen in the middle Secondary Gunfighter Wildcard Icon BOII.png|The TAR-21 on the icon for Secondary Gunfighter Gun Nut achievement icon BOII.png|The TAR-21 on the icon for Gun Nut Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The TAR-21 was added to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as the RAM-7. Attachments Muzzle *Flash Guard *Breacher Device *Tactical Suppressor *Muzzle Brake *Lightweight Suppressor *Compensator *Monolithic Suppressor Barrel *FTAC 13.5" Compact *FORGE TAC Eclipse *XRK Ranger Laser *1mW Laser *5mW Laser *Tac Laser Optic *Cronen LP945 Mini Reflex *Corp Combat Holo Sight *Operator Reflex Sight *Scout Combat Optic *4.0 Flip Hybrid *Aim-Op Reflex Sight *APX5 Holographic Sight *Integral Hybrid *Solozero NVG Enhanced *VLK 3.0x Optic *Sniper Scope *Viper Reflex Sight *G.I. Mini Reflex *PBX Holo 7 Sight *Cronen 2x2 Elite *Monocle Reflex Sight *Variable Zoom Scope *Canted Hybrid *Merc Thermal Optic *Thermal Hybrid Stock *FTAC Equilibrium *XRK Ultralight Hollow *XRK Close Quarters Stock Rear Grip *Granulated Grip Tape *Rubberized Grip Tape *Stippled Grip Tape Ammunition *45 Round Mags Underbarrel *Commando Foregrip *M203 40mm High-explosive *M203 40mm Incendiary *12 Gauge Deputy *Merc Foregrip *M203 40mm Smokescreen *Tactical Foregrip *M203 40mm Recon *M203 40mm Flash *Ranger Foregrip *M203 40mm Concussive *Operator Foregrip Perks *FMJ *Sleight of Hand *Frangible - Wounding *Heavy Hitter *Fully Loaded *Burst *Recon *Mo' Money *Fast Melee *Frangible - Disabling *Presence of Mind Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the campaign and Special Ops, the TAR-21 can be found with a Red Dot Sight instead of the MARS Sight. *The iron sights have the writings "Intensity Fire". This is best seen while using a grenade launcher when prone. *When using the TAR-21 Holographic Sight, the camouflage choice is a different shade on the attachment than on the gun. *When viewed in third person with any attachment other than optics, the TAR-21 has no iron sights. *When spinning to the right on a high sensitivity, it is possible to see a gap in the render on the right side. *When the MARS Sight is used, the built-in rear sight is shown. *The TAR-21 with digital camouflage has a distinct black color added to the mix. *The TAR-21 actually has two front sights. This is most easily seen with the Shotgun or Grenade Launcher equipped. *The HUD icon shows an holographic sight attached instead of the iron sights. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Assault Rifles